AmOr SiN BaRrErAs
by axura-potteriana
Summary: HARRY Y HERMIONE ESTAN TAN ENMORADOS QUE NI EL MAL NI EL ODIO EXISTEN.DEJEN REVIEWS PLZ XD GRAN FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor Sin Barreras.**_

_CAPITULO 1: El Poema_

Era una noche como todas, la luna brillaba como nunca, y un rayo de esa luz entraba por la ventana de los dormitorios de Griffindor, Harry no podía dormir estaba pensando en esa chica castaña de ojos café claro que le había robado el corazón, como no podía dormir bajó a la sala común y se encontró con la castaña al parecer tampoco podía dormir se sentó junto a ella y le dijo…

Hola, Hermione no podía dormir

Hola, yo tampoco, tenia sueños raros.

Y se puede saber que soñabas Hermy?

Hermy? Desde cuando me dices así?

Te molesta? Si es así para no volver…

Descuida, se oye bien, me gusta (le sonrió levemente).

Perfecto desde ahora te diré así.

OK.

Y que soñabas Hermy?

soñaba con tig... tu lechuza.

Con Hedwig?

Si por eso digo que eran raros.

Vaya que eran raros.

Si, bueno ya me dio sueño me voy a dormir.

OK, que descanses.

Si lo que sea hasta mañana.

Hermione subió al dormitorio y se tiró en la cama exhausta, y preguntándose por que había soñado con Harry se quedó dormida.

En cuanto a Harry se quedó un rato en la sala común tratando de quitarse de la cabeza a Hermione aunque no lo logró subió al dormitorio y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron se quedaron dormidos como de costumbre lo bueno es que era sábado y no tenían clases temprano, bajaron al gran comedor, pero no había nadie y para su sorpresa hermione tampoco se encontraba hay se les había olvidado que irían a Hosmeade.

Decidieron ir por el pasadizo secreto que marcaba el mapa del merodeador, durante el camino Ron no paraba de hablar y a Harry le molestaba mucho pero con solo pensar que Hermione estaría en Hosmeade se tranquilizaba un poco.

Por fin llegaron a "Honkey Dunkeys", sacaron la capa invisible y buscaron a hermione su mejor amiga cuando la encontraron a Harry le dio un vuelco el estomago y sintió mariposas en el.

- Hola hermione, dijo Ron.

Hola chicos!

Hola

- Te sientes bien Harry?

Creo… Creo que si.

Vamos a las tres escobas tomar una cerveza de mantequilla te hará bien.

- Buena idea hermione.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. Pero no dejaba de mirar a Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a "Las Tres Escobas" pidieron tres cervezas de mantequilla pero Harry no tomó nada se la pasaba mirando a hermione con unos ojos picaros.

- Ya pensaron que van a hacer en las vacaciones de invierno?

Yo iré con mis papás a monterrey.

- Mis papás irán a visitar la Isla del Padre con Charlie, yo me quedaré aquí con Harry.

Con migo? (al fin despertó de su sueño con la castaña)

- Si con tigo, por que vas a salir?

Mmmm, iré con Hermy a Monterrey.

- Con quien ?

Con migo?

- Con tigo?

Si, no te lo han dicho tus padres?

Supongo que olvidaron ese pequeño detalle en su ultima carta!

- Entonces no te quedaras Harry?

Supongo que no, pero si Hermy no quiere que valla con ella me quedaré!

No por mi esta bien si quieres venir, pero por que no me lo dijeron antes?

- Y desde cuando le dices Hermy?

Desde anoche.

- Anoche, en donde estuvieron picaros.

En ningún lado Ronald !

- Era una simple pregunta

Solo estábamos en la sala común no podíamos dormir.

- Está bien les creeré

Claro que nos tienes que creer.

- Quiero una caja de chocolates, iré a "Honey Dukes", quieren ir? (dijo Ron)

Yo te espero aquí, me duele el estomago. (le guiño el ojo).

- Entonces que hermione se quede también, yo iré solo.

Esta bien aquí te esperamos.

OK.

Ron salió de "Las Tres Escobas" y se dirigió a "Honey Dunkes".

En cuanto a Harry y Hermione se quedaron el la mesa sentados esperando a ron, pero de pronto Hermione se pro y se sentó junto a Harry, donde estaba sentado Ron, Harry tragó saliva y sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y dijo.

Hermy, te he escrito este verso.

A mi, Que lindo. (se enrojecieron sus mejillas).

Espero que te guste.

Si no empiezas no podré saberlo.

Harry suspiro y empezó a decirle el verso.

Cuando te miro a los ojos

Mi piel se pone chinita

Mis labios se secan

Mi cuerpo te necesita

Cuando te veo caminar

Me derrito al compás de tus pasos

Mi corazón late fuerte

Y quiero caerme en tus brazos.

Cuando te veo comer

Todo es diferente

Yo quiero besarte

Enfrente de toda la gente.

Hay Harry eres tan…

Inútil?

Tan…

Estupido?

Tan…

Horrible?

Tan… tan lindo

En verdad piensas eso?

Si, tu verso fue tan… tan romántico.

Entonces que me dices¿Quieres ser mi NOVIA?

Después hablamos.

En ese momento llegó Ron y los tres regresaron al castillo Harry un poco confuso por que hermione no le había contesto nada ¿A caso no lo había gustado el poema? Pero ella había dicho que era romántico y que Harry era lindo ¿Entonces por que no le dijo nada?.

En cuanto a hermione seguía pensando en aquel dulce, romántico, y lindo poema que Harry le había escrito.

_Pero a caso estoy loca se decía, dile que si, dile que si hermione, que estas esperando dile que si quieres ser su novia y que lo amas desde que lo viste por primera ves en el expreso de Hogwarts, que no has dejado de pensar en el. Que por andar buscando al sapo de Neville lo encontraste sentado ahí junto a la ventana observando como el estupido de Ron hacía a Scabbers de color amarillo._

En ese momento habían llegado a la sala común, Ron subió directo a los dormitorios pero Harry se quedó abajo escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino de pronto ve a hermione que entra a la sala común y decide subir a los dormitorios de chicos mientras que hermione solo se tiró en un sillón pensando todavía en aquél poema tan romántico.

Harry tomó la capa invisible y se dirigió a los dormitorios de chicas, dejó una carta en la cama de hermione salió de los dormitorios y al pasar junto al sillón en donde estaba hermione le tocó el hombro y salió corriendo, Hermione se despertó puesto a que se había quedado dormida subió a los dormitorios de chicas y sorprendida levantó la carta pensando todavía en el poema tan romántico que Harry le había escrito y empezó a leer.

_Hermione:_

_Tantas cosas que han pasado entre los dos desde la pierda filosofal _

_Hasta el escuadrón de Dumbledore quiero decirte tantas cosas pero cada ves que intento Decirte algo llega Ron y lo estropea todo así que quiero que vengas al salón de los trofeos_

_En el 3er piso a las 10:30 pm pero antes pasa con Ron te dará la capa invisible, y ten Cuidado no se lo menciones a nadie por favor._

_Te Amo_

_atte.: Harry_

Hermione checo su reloj y miró 09:30 pm casi era hora y lo se había arreglado tenia que estar lista en una hora, no podía ser posible, por que se había quedado dormida en ese momento se metió a bañar salió y se arregló, estaba divina volvió a checar el reloj marcaba las 10:25 lo había logrado había estado lista en una hora o menos salió de los dormitorios y paso por la sala común y se dirigió con Ron para que le diera la capa invisible subió a los dormitorios de chicos pero no había nadie checo en la cama de ron y ahí estaba la capa invisible con otra nota que decía.

_Aquí esta la capa me dijo Harry _

_Que te la diera en la mano pero_

_Tengo que ir con Hagrid me invito _

_A tomar el té y me va a ayudar con _

_Mi tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _

_No se la prestes a nadie o Harry me matará._

Hermione se rió levemente y saló de ahí siguió su camino hasta el Salón de los Trofeos con cuidado y en silencio llegó al salón y abrió la puerta se quedó boquiabierta lucia tan hermoso las paredes pintadas de un rosa pastel muy bonito y había velas por todas partes en el centro una mesa para dos con un mantel rojo y una vela en el centro en una silla estaba Harry sentado y en la otra había un oso de peluche con una caja de chocolates y un ramo de rosas rojas, Harry se levanto de la silla y tomo de la mano a hermione acerco sus labios a su oído lo le susurro "_luces hermosa" _hermione solo se sonrojó un poco, y Harry la llevo a la silla donde estaba el oso de peluche hermione lo tomo con ambas manos y lo puso en otra silla que apareció de repente al lado de la puerta los dos se sentaron y hermione empezó a hablar.

Esta muy bonito el salón, tu lo decoraste?

La verdad ya no es salón de los trofeos solo es un cuarto que vaciaron, a los trofeos los llevaron al salón que esta al lado del gran comedor, y Dobby me ayudo a decorarlo es muy buen diseñador de interiores bueno con magia cualquiera.

En serio esta aquí?

Bueno aquí, aquí no pero ya no tarda.

Quieres decir que va a venir?

Si.

Que bueno.

Si pero no le preguntes nada de Winki.

Por que le paso algo?

No es solo que se acaban de casar y si se la recuerdas se pone sentimental todavía no puede creer que se aya casado con ella.

A OK. Lo entiendo.

Oye Hermy.

Si?

Ya que estamos aquí te quiero preguntar de nuevo.

En ese momento le dio un vuelco el estomago y mejor se apresuro a decir.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Oh Harry eres tan romántico

Bien que dices Hermy. Aceptas?


	2. Chapter 2

hola espero que les este gustando este fic es el primero que hago y si tengo errores quiero que me corrijan se me cuidan bye bye

* * *

S…

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y se oye una vos chillona.

D: Señor Harry Potter?

Harry se levantó y abrió la puerta, Era Dobby con un carrito lleno de comida y postres ricos.

Gracias Dobby.

Hola Dobby como estas?

D: Bien señorita Granger y usted?

También bien Dobby, que gusto verte.

D: El gusto es mío señorita en cuanto me dijeron que la comida seria para usted trate de que quedara a la perfección.

Muchas gracias Dobby no te hubieras molestado yo con un huevo con frijoles me conformo.

D: Jiji (Dobby se rió un poco) No, no, no señorita usted merece lo mejor.

Gracias Dobby.

D: Bueno señor me retiro.

Si Dobby muchas gracias.

D: A usted señor Potter, con permiso señorita.

Pasa, que te vaya bien.

D: Gracias señorita.

Gracias Dobby.

Dobby salió y cerro la puerta, hermione también se levanto y se paró al lado de Harry y le dijo al oído.

Si quiero ser tu novia.

En serio Hermy?

Si, totalmente segura.

En ese momento se apagaron algunas velas y el salón oscureció un poco, Harry tomo con ambas manos las mejillas de hermione y acerco sus labios a los de ella y leve mente le dio un beso pero hermione lo tomo del cuello y siguió al compás de sus labios, no sabían lo que pasaba alrededor no se daban cuenta del tiempo que pasaba todo era perfecto pero todo acabo cuando hermione flexiono la pierna hacia atrás y tumbó la silla que estaba junto a la puerta y se oyó un ruido seco era el de la silla que se había caído Harry se apuró a levantarla al hacer esto hermione se dijo en vos baja _"sigue no pares_" pero se oyó un ruido en el corredor era la vos de snape.

De inmediato se taparon con la capa invisible y Harry gritó _"Retráctum"_ todo volvió a la normalidad las paredes volvieron a ser de color café adobe y las velas desaparecieron junto con el carrito que Dobby había dejado y el oso de peluche que Harry le había comprado a hermione, se abrió la puerta de golpe Harry le tapo la boca a hermione por que hacia mucho ruido al respirar de lo asustada que estaba, de pronto snape grito _"lumos" _Harry notó que la pierna de hermione salía de la capa la tomó con su mano y la cubrió con la capa para que snape no la viera, hermione solo se sonrojó y le susurro "_gracias_" snape se quedó observando todo el salón y tratando de escuchar el mas mínimo sonido para acusar a alguien pero no vio ni escuchó nada y se retiró.

Harry le quitó la capa de encima y le dio un beso en la frente, hermione se lo devolvió en la mejilla, así fue como volvieron a la sala común ya que temieron que otro profesor se diera cuenta que estaban ahí.

Llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en un sillón Harry tomó la cabeza de hermione y la acercó a su pecho después de un rato de estarle acariciando el cabello Hermione se quedó dormida en el regazo de Harry y este se pregunto como le haría para llevarla a los dormitorios pensó en hacerla levitar pero algo en su interior le dijo que la llevara cargando hasta los dormitorios de chicas, y así fue Harry la cargó y la llevó la puso en su cama y la tapó cuando ya se iba ella dijo en vos baja.

"Harry?"

Si?

Eres tu?

Harry se sentó al lado de la cama.

Si, soy yo.

Te amo.

Yo también te amo, te amo tanto que quiero gritarlo en el gran comedor para que todos lo escuchen.

En serio arias eso Harry.

Claro que lo aria.

Y lo vas a hacer?

Si quieres que lo haga, lo aré.

Mejor no lo hagas, te podrían regañar.

OK, no lo aré pero por lo pronto descansa.

Bueno, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana mi amor.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero hermione lo regresó.

Harry?

Si?

Dame un beso.

Harry se acercó y le dio el beso en sus labios.

Gracias, te amo.

Yo también te amo, hasta mañana.

Harry salió de los dormitorios y se fue a dormir.


	3. chapter 3

Hola!

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Gabylu que de seguro esta leyendo esto jaja aquí va el capitulo que te dije amiga, me caes supero no cambies bye bye.

También va dedicado a mi amiga de la escuela Ale ayer fue el ultimo día que te vi. Antes de que te fueras de vacaciones te voy a extrañar Ale.

Capitulo 3

Ala mañana siguiente fueron de nuevo a Hogsmeade pero esta ves Ron no fue con ellos solo eran Harry y Hermione, fueron a la tienda de "Zonko", a "Las Tres Escobas", y a "Honey Dukes". Estaban el la plaza central sentados en una banca junto a una linda fuente ya empezaba a oscurecer un poco pero el sol todavía no se metía del todo y Harry aprovecho la situación para leerle otro poema a Hermione.

- Oye Hermione, te he escrito otro poema quieres escucharlo?

- Claro me encantaría - le contesto la castaña

Harry sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo, lo desdobló, se aclaro la garganta y mirándola fijamente a los ojos empezó a recitar.

- Como yo te amo,

Como yo te amo,

Convéncete, convéncete,

Nadie te amará.

Como yo te amo,

Como yo te amo,

Olvídate, olvídate,

Nadie te amará,

Nadie te amará

Nadie, porque...

Yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares,

Yo te amo con el ímpetu del viento,

Yo te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo,

Yo te amo con mi alma y con mi sangre,

Yo te amo como el niño a su mañana,

Yo te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo,

Yo te amo a puro grito y en silencio,

Yo te amo de una forma sobrehumana...

Yo te amo en la alegría y en el llanto,

Yo te amo en el peligro y en la calma,

Yo te amo cuando gritas cuando callas,

Yo te amo, te amo tanto

Harry volvió a doblar el pedazo de pergamino y lo puso en la mano de Hermione, ella se acerco a el y postro sus labios en los de el y le dio un largo y profundo beso, el la rodeó por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos en su cuello, nada lo separaba, nada excepto la falta de oxigeno se separaron un momento para tomar aire pero de inmediato Harry le regresó el beso mas corto pero mas apasionado, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la tienda de "Honey Dukes".

- Pero Harry acabamos de salir de ahí – dijo hermione en modo de protesta – prefiero ir a la tienda de moda italiana de calzado, necesito un par de zapatos nuevos estos ya se están rompiendo de tanto correr para no llegar tarde a clases.

- Vamos, solo voy a comprar una cosa después vamos a la tienda esa que dices – le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- _Con esa sonrisa quien no acepta_ – pensó Hermione.

- Esta bien pero no nos vamos a tardar eh, ya casi es de noche – se apresuro a decir la castaña.

- Te prometo que no tardaremos.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Harry le dijo espérame aquí no tardo, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y entró a la tienda, ya dentro observó los chocolates había una gran variedad y no sabia cual escoger. La encargada se acerco y le dijo.

- Te puedo ayudar en algo jovencito?

- Si, necesito un chocolate para alguien especial, muy especial – dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en la cara solo de pensar para quien era.

- Bueno -dijo ella- acercándose a los estantes de los chocolates y buscando algo - tenemos este- le dijo mostrando un chocolate en forma de corazón era muy lindo solo que en la parte del centro decia "Te amo mamá".

- Y bien que te parece? – le preguntó la encargada.

- Mmmm, no es exactamente lo que buscaba, mas bien quiero uno parecido pero no es para mi

Mamá.

- Ya comprendo – le dijo buscando otro tipo de chocolate.

- Que te parece este?- le dijo mostrándole una rosa con un corazón que decía , "Te amo".

- Ese es perfecto – se apuró a decir - ¿Cuánto cuesta?.

-Tenemos una promoción, en la compre de este le obsequiamos un osito de peluche, por solo $30.

- OK, me lo llevo.

Harry le pagó y salió de la tienda, buscó a Hermione quien se encontraba sentada en el cordón de la banqueta, le tapo los ojos por la parte de atrás y le susurro al oído.

- Soy yo no te asustes- te voy a destapar los ojos pero no los vayas a abrir hasta que yo te diga.

- OK.

Harry le destapó los ojos y se puso enfrente de ella con el chocolate en una mano y el osito de palucha en otra le dijo.

- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el chocolate que Harry le había comprado y aun más por el osito de peluche que también decía "Te amo".

- Oh, Harry eres tan tierno y adorable.

- Eso ya lo se- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.

-Que señor tan modesto.

- Bueno señora, quiere que vayamos a la tienda de zapatos que tanto desea visitar?- le pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

- Si es tan amable de escoltarme hasta allá?

- Claro vamos-le dijo.

El extendió una mano para levantarla y fueron a la tienda de moda italiana de calzado ahí Hermione se compro unos zapatos con una florcita en la correa, cuando salieron ya era de noche,

Y fueron a las carruajes que los llevarían otra ves al castillo, para su beneficio uno estaba vació y al parecer solo iban a ir ellos dos dentro el chofer cerró la puerta y el carruaje empezó a andar.

- Vaya que te tardaste en escoger unos zapatos.

- Así somos las chicas – ella le sonrió.

Hubo silencio en lo que faltaba del viaje, llegaron al castillo y ellos se dirigieron a la sala común, Harry se tiró en un sillón y ella a su lado abrazando al osito que le había regalado, y el le dijo.

- Me convertiré en un osito de peluche-.

- Por que – le pregunto extrañada- pero al mirar al osito que tenia entre los brazos lo comprendió y soltó el osito, se abalanzó contra el y lo abrazó.

- Así esta mejor- le dijo sonriente.

Así se recostaron en el sillón aun abrazados y hermione poso su cabeza en su pecho y le dijo en voz baja.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo mi cielo.

Harry miro el reloj ya marcaba las 9:00 y le dijo ya nos tenemos que dormir mañana es lunes y tenemos clases y si no nos dormimos temprano nos quedaremos dormidos.

- Esta bien, vamos.

- Te llevo?

- No así esta bien aun no me duermo y puedo caminar, gracias.

Y sin insistir Harry la cargó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio de chicas, como la hib besando choco accidental mente con la pared lo que hizo que se separaran.

- Harry ya puedes bajarme -le dijo ella con una vos que para el sonó sexy y atrayente.

- Y si no quiero, así estoy bien, en serio- le dijo con una vos cariñosa que la derretía.

Entonces subió las escaleras y la dejó en su cama ella le dijo.

- no te quieres quedar todavía voy a terminar de leer un libro-

- Bueno pero me iré en cuanto lo acabes.

- recuéstate le dijo, voy a buscarlo a mi bolso.

El la obedeció, se recostó en la cama, toda olía a fresas tal como el cabello de su amiga (bueno, su novia jajaja) cuando ella regreso ya se había cambiado se había puesto el típico camisón con el que siempre dormía, era de tirantes y se transparentaba un poco por lo viejo que era, lo cual para Harry era un problema pues era un adolescente al que le gustaba cierta chica que se encontraba frente a el con única mente un camisón que se transparentaba todo lo que había dentro de el, la chica se acerco con un libro muy grueso en la mano se recostó al lado de el Harry, puso su cabeza en su pecho, abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

Harry empezó a darle un leve masaje en la espalda lo cual hacia que a Hermione se le escaparan uno que otro gemido por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando su "amigo" en ese momento.

Poco tiempo después Harry dejó de masajear su espalda pero fue besando su frente hasta llegar a su cuello cundo llegó a ese lugar Hermione soltó el libro pues ya había acabado de leer abrazó a Harry y le empezó a acariciar la espalda de su "amigo" las caricias eran delicadas por la suavidad de sus manos y por que lo hacia por debajo de la camiseta de su "amigo" de pronto dejo de acariciar y dijo.

-Ya es tarde, debemos dormir.

- OK, hasta mañana – le dijo un poco triste.

- Si por mi fuera nos pasábamos toda la noche en caricias y besos pero mañana tenemos clases, Te veo en la sala común a las 8:00 AM.

- OK, ahí estaré.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo mas,le dio un beso en la frente, se levanto de la cama y salió de los dormitorios.


	4. GRAN FINAL

Este capitulo va dedicado a Neko-san una gran amiga que le gustó mucho el fic jaja se me cuida Neko bye bye.

Ale te extraño mucho!

* * *

**Ultimo capitulo: El muérdago.**

Ala mañana siguiente hermione se había quedado dormida que peor día para quedarse dormida bueno (no tan dormida pero ya saben que las mujeres a veces somos exageradas)

Ya eran las 7:00 AM solo tenia una hora para quedar lista par ver Harry en l sala común se baño, se puso el uniforme del colegio y bajo a tuda prisa para encontrarse con su "amigo" y ahí estaba enfrente de la chimenea muy pensativo, ella trato de no hacer ruido para tomarlo por sorpresa se acercó lentamente casi de puntitas esperando no hacer ruido y lo abrazó por detrás el se exaltó al recibir el abrazo era fuerte pro con mucho amor se volteo para quedar de frente a ella y l besó ella no tardo en responder el beso era tan intenso, romántico, y profundo pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire pero ella no tardo en regresarle el beso, mas cargado de pasión, sentimiento pero sobre todo amor ese amo que no se ve pero se siente.

Ambos bajaron al gran comedor que ya estaba lleno y para sorpresa de todos entraron agarrados de la mano ella solo lo miró con una cara de "no me sueltes por favor, no importa que nos miren" y el le regreso la mirada diciendo "no lo haré", y así llegaron hasta donde estaban Ron y Neville, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor con una amplia sonrisa empezaron a comer.

- Que no lef da pena?- les dijo ron sorprendido y empezando a servirse un poco mas de puré de papa y con un trozo de carne en la boca.

- Por que habría de darnos si nos amamos, no es así hermione?-dijo Harry tan seguro de si mismo.

- Nos amamos y nadie lo puede impedir aparte no nos expulsarán por eso o si?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos- dijo Neville- No los van a expulsar ni mucho menos.

-Como quieran es solo que no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- dijo Ron dejando la tortilla que acababa de agarrar.

- Como..?- dijo Harry un poco confuso.

- Ron quiere decir que el no tiene novia y que es feo vernos tan alegres y el no tiene a nadie al lado para estar así de feliz como nosotros.

- Ahh, pues hay esta Luna por que no la invitas a comer – dijo Harry tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

- Buenísima idea- dijo ron dejando su plato a medias, agarrando su chamarra y levantándose de la mesa.

- No vas a terminar de comer ron?- preguntó Hermione.

- Después lo haré dijo ron casi gritando pues ya esta lejos de donde estaban sentados ella y Harry.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall hizo sonar su copa para prestar la atención de los presentes en el gran comedor, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y dijo.

- Antes de que acaben de comer y se marchen a hacer sus deberes quiero informarles que como se acercan la época navideña como el año pasado decidimos tener otro baile de navidad aunque este año no se llevará a cabo el torneo de los tres magos de todas formas habrá baile y este se realizará el domingo de la semana entrante por lo tanto l lunes siguiente se sus penderán las clases y a partir de ese día ya podrán salir de vacaciones de navidad.

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore acabó con su discurso todo el gran comedor soltó aplausos, gritos y chiflidos mostrando así su conformidad con el discurso que su profesor haba dado momentos antes.

Harry no dudó ni un segundo y se volteo para quedar nuevamente a Hermione y le dijo.

- Amor, quieres ir al baile con migo?- dijo con una picara sonrisa en su rostro como si supiera la respuesta (ya la sabia).

-Claro, como crees que iría con otra persona, y gracias por no tomarme como un ultimo recurso- se rió al recordar lo que le había dicho a Ron un año antes.

Harry también se rió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran casi las 7:30 y Harry estaba parado al lado de las puertas del gran comedor esperando su "amiga"cada 5 segundos miraba el reloj cuando de pronto apareció una chica con un vestido rosa mexicano se veía tan divina el color de iba muy bien y Harry se quedo anonadado al ver tanta hermosura y al verla bajar los escalones lentamente el supo que debía extender la mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos dos escalones el se apresuro a hacerlo y ella solo le sonrió.

- Te ves divina mi amor

- Tu también, mi príncipe azul.

Y el la besó profundamente, pero el beso no duró mucho pues se les acerco la profesora McGonagall y le pegó en el hombro con un pergamino y esto hizo que se separaran.

- Señorita Granger?

- Si profesora?- dijo ella algo sonrojada por la manera que la había sorprendido la directora de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Usted como prefecta, como todos sus compañeros prefectos tiene que abrir el baile ya que este año no hubo campeones los prefectos abrirán el baile.

- Pero, yo no soy prefecta.- dijo ella algo confusa.

- Creo que se me olvido decirle ese pequeño detalle- le dijo con una sonrisa el la cara.

- Pero es que yo no sabia.-Le dijo en forma de reproche.

- Ya lo sabe, así que alístese que pronto va a empezar.

- Esta bien, gracias profesora.

Después de un rato la mayoría había llegado con sus túnicas de gala y ron ya con una túnica de gala decente que no tenia mangas ni adornos raros, acompañado de un jovencita casi de su misma edad de cabello rubio era Luna.

De pronto empezó a tocar la banda y empezaron a entrar de uno en uno los prefectos cada uno con su pareja y como había de esperarse Hermione iba con Harry ambos ya habían pasado por esa situación el año pasado solo que no iban juntos la música cambio de ritmo, de una canción rítmica a un vals lento y romántico y fue así cuando Harry tomo de la cintura a su "amiga" y empezaron a bailar en el centro de la pista al compás de la música se quedaron bailando toda la noche hasta que Harry le dijo.

- Hermione quieres que vallamos afuera?

- Bueno-le contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Así fue como salieron de castillo, afuera hacia mucho frió por lo tanto Harry le puso su chamarra a Hermione para que no tuviera tanto frió Harry empezó a correr hasta sentarse bajo un árbol a la luz de la luna.

- Harry! Espera!-decía ella casi sin liento cuando el chico ya se encontraba debajo del árbol.

- Jajajaja .

- Oh, Harry no es fácil corre por la nieve con tacones o si?-le decía casi sin aliento al sentarse al lado de el.

- No se nunca lo he hecho- le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Esta bien y para que querías que viniéramos aquí?-le dijo pues ya había recuperado un poco el aliento pero seguía agitada.

- Espera un poco ya casi es hora-le dijo mirando su reloj.

- Por que tanto suspenso, dime ya.

-Espera un poco faltan 5 segundos.

- Para que?

El no respondió, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la puso en la mano de su "amiga".

- Feliz Navidad Mi Amor!-le dijo con una sonrisa y después le besó la frente.

Ella abrió la cajita y dentro se encontraban un par de anillos uno mas pequeño que el otro, el mas pequeño decía _Harry_ y el otro decía _Hermione._

- Pero Harry no crees que los nombres están al revés?

- No, los nombres están bien es por que mi aniño dirá tu nombre y el tuyo dirá el mío, así nada podrá separarnos.

El tomo el anillo que decía Harry, tomo la mano de su "amiga" y le puso el anillo en su dedo anular, besó el anillo y le dijo al oído "Te Amo".

Después ella tomo el anillo con su nombre y la mano de su "amigo" se lo puso y le susurro al oído "Yo También Te Amo".

El la empezó a besar calida y profundamente pero con mucho amor de ese amor que no se ve pero se siente ella se recostó en la nieve con los ojos cerrados para sentir mejor el beso y lo respondió.

**Cuando me besas todo es diferente**

**Toco el cielo con las manos,**

**Ya no se de mi,**

**Y me olvido del presente.**

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno, cuando se separaron en postró su cabeza en el pecho de su "amiga" ella abrió lentamente los ojos y vió un par de racimos de muerdazos en el árbol.

- Lo tenias todo planeado verdad?

El no le respondió y solo dijo.

- Monterrey allá vamos!

FIN.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MI FIC ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO PERO BUENO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO SE ME CUIDAN BYE BYE.


End file.
